justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Bigger
“'Bigger'” is a song by Justin Bieber, included as a track on his debut release, ''My World'', released on November 17, 2009. In February 2020, the demo of Frank Ocean was for sale on LEAKTHIS. Audio Justin Bieber - Bigger (My World) Performances * Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14 (June 20, 2009) * 104.7 KISS FM (July 7, 2009) * Summer Smash (July 18, 2009) * Z103.5 Summer Rush (July 25, 2009 & July 26, 2009) * B937's Just Show Up Show (July 28, 2009) * K104.7 SplashDown Beach (July 31, 2009) * Rock the Rapids (August 14, 2009) Lyrics Mafia The love, the love is Bigger The love, the love is Bigger The love, the love is Bigger Big Gotta believe in me (gotta believe in me) Believe me like a fairy tale (yeah) The tooth under your pillow case No I won't I won't Ever have let you down? (no) like a see saw let's you down (oh) You know why 'Cause we ain't on the playground no more baby We're big enough To stand in the picture We're big enough To stand next to love I was a player When I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger A heart breaker When I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here 'Cause we're bigger Love's bigger I'm bigger and you're bigger Whoaa Remember when my heart was young It was still bigger than me (still bigger than me) Is that the reason that you stayed close Most would've got rid of me Now the bullies in the schoolyard Can't take our hugs and our kisses from us Because we ain't push-overs, no more baby We're big enough To stand in the picture We're big enough To stand next to love I was a player when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger A heart breaker when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here Cause we're bigger Love bigger I'm bigger and you're bigger I was a player when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger A heart breaker when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here Cause we're bigger Love bigger I'm bigger and you're bigger Whoaa Remember those stroll down street? (I remember that) Don't knock you earrings, like yesterday They shine on me We were little then In class daydreamed about you ooooohhohh Just remember you ooooohhohh Since then all I can remember is the love Falling down I was a player when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger A heart breaker when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here Cause we're bigger Love bigger (love bigger) I'm bigger (I'm bigger) and you're bigger (you're bigger) Whoaa I was a player when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger A heart breaker when I was little But now I'm bigger I'm bigger And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here Cause we're bigger Love bigger I'm bigger (...) and you're bigger Whoaa References Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:R&B songs Category:Dance songs Category:My World songs Category:My World Tour songs